


Our Oasis

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Living together was nothing like Sehun had wished for it to be. Instead of sulking, he was making a plan.Could the loving memories of a wonderful summer be enough to turn a stressed businessman into a boyfriend that loved slow mornings in bed and homemade meals?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	Our Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This story should come with a cup of tea of your choice, candle lights and lots of pillows. 
> 
> Thank you to you who chose to read my little story. I hope it makes you feel warm and fuzzy.  
> Please leave a heart or a comment, it means a lot to me <3  
> To the prompter: I hope you'll like what i made of it.

“I was thinking...” Junmyeon rolled over on his stomach so that he could face Sehun next to him on the daybed, soft waves rolling up on the beach just outside the white curtains dancing around them. Sehun pushed his sunglasses up on his head so he could see his lover’s face when he obviously had something important on his mind. “What if you moved in with me when we’re returning from Hawaii?” His eyes were sparkling, hopefully waiting for a yes. 

“Maybe? You’d like that?” Sehun propped his upper body up on his arms, this was a more serious topic than they had ever discussed. “Yes! I’m working a lot and like that we could see each other more and it’s not that far from your school either. I could give you a ride to work every morning, you didn’t have to take the crowded subway.” 

“You really gave this a thought, wow” Sehun felt warm all over, overwhelmed by love  he hadn’t expected to feel this early in their relationship. This had been their first holiday, first proper test of being together 24/7. He loved every minute of it. “I don’t know. I should think about it at least.” 

Junmyeon  jumped him and started tickling him all over, kissing his face. “No thinking, I’ve already done the thinking.” 

Sehun’s body was paralyzed from the tickles. “I’m done thinking! Please stop.” Junmyeon hovered over him “And?” 

“Yes, of course silly. I’d love to move in with you.” 

Junmyeon sighed contently as he let go of Sehun and dropped down on his back next to him. “You will be moving in with me for real. It’s perfect.” 

“If I pull those curtains closed, how much do they hide?” Sehun rolled his long body on top of  Junmyeon , enclosed him and grinded their hips slowly together. “Nothing at all, I’m afraid.”  Junmyeon giggled and half-heartedly tried to push off his boyfriend. Sehun pouted and rolled back to his side “I hope you have proper curtains in your  apartment .” 

“And if you don’t like them, you’re free to replace them.” 

Sehun searched for  Junmyeon’s hand, intertwined their fingers.  Junmyeon gave it a reassuringly squeeze in return. The sound of waves hitting sand lulled them back into their relaxed holiday mood. Sehun dropped one leg outside the bed and felt warm sand between his toes. What a life, what a summer. 

***

“I’m so sorry I’m late.”    
Junmyeon sneaked a strong arm around Sehun’s upper body from behind, the man half asleep on the couch, nevertheless, he automatically leaned into the familiar body, bent his neck to the side to leave room for warm kisses, inhaled deeply to get the strong smell of a warm body into all of his cells. 

“I knew you would be working a lot.” Sehun turned his head enough for the lips on his neck to move to his mouth, spoke gently against soft lips. “That’s part of why I moved in.” He twisted his body even more, wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and literally pulled him over the couch and into his lap, taking what he had longed for all day. 

Sehun knew it was just for a few weeks, then he would be busy working long days himself. Until then, he would have to deal with Junmyeon being the only one busy.

“What did you do today? How many games did you win?”  Junmyeon nodded in direction of the glossy new controller on the table. Sehun pouted. “None!” No need to mention the game wasn’t about winning anyway, not if it could earn him sympathy kisses. 

Junmyeon gave the boy a kiss on his pout and freed himself from his hold. “I’m sure you’ll do better tomorrow. But to cheer you up a little...”  Junmyeon paused and waited for Sehun to turn to him. While chewing on his lip, he held up a pretty box, a purple bow on top. “It’s a present.” He smiled warmly and Sehun’s pout stretched into a wide grin, heart warm and fuzzy. 

Gently untying the ribbon, occasionally sharing a smile with the other, Sehun opened his gift and stared straight onto a shiny pair of “KimCotton Sneakers” He felt his cheeks heat up from excitement and happiness and maybe a bit embarrassment. He had loved the brand for years, and even after meeting  Junmyeon , he hadn’t bought a pair. They weren’t really within a teacher’s price range and he always wore more formal shoes to work. 

“You like them?” 

All he could do was laugh. He picked up the shoes and smelled them, which made  Junmyeon laugh too. “I noticed you didn’t own any and these are brand new, won’t be in stores for weeks and...” Sehun shut him up with a kiss, shoes squished between them. He really loved them. But he felt sure he loved Junmyeon too. 

***

The next day Sehun wore his new shoes all day. They  brought him safely around town, like walking on a pair of white and orange clouds, so light, so comfortable, and so head turning. At least it felt that way. Shiny white sneakers stand out and with the orange on too, people had to notice. Sehun walked a little faster, felt a little taller and all because of a pair of ridiculously expensive shoes. 

He hadn’t told  Junmyeon , wanted to give something back, a gift he could afford, so he let the shoes carry him from store to store, and finally picking up fresh flowers in a little shop at a corner. The boy walking around watering plants had way to big glasses, Sehun couldn’t help but stare at the boy. To be honest, all of him seemed too big for the little shop and the delicate plants. His big eyes disappeared behind the heavy framing and Sehun was impressed he could put together such a beautiful bouquet with those large hands. He felt a little sorry for him in a weird way and ended up buying a few green plants too, and a box of scented candles. 

When returning home, his hands were sore from carrying bags. He hoped it was going to be worth it, all of it. Sehun dropped the bags on the kitchen table, heated a box of soup in the microwave while chewing on some peach candy he had found lying around. Peach wasn’t his flavor, but sweet was and his  blood sugar level wasn’t picky at this point. 

After finishing his food and spending an hour working on his island, trying to make the right decisions (sue him if he wanted it to be pretty), he remembered the flowers and reluctantly stored away his controller. If he worked quickly, he would have the apartment pretty and smelling of summer before Junmyeon returned from work. 

The top floor apartment was clean and fresh, clean surfaces everywhere. It really didn’t look like anyone lived there for real, except from the impressive number of shoes filling a huge cabinet in the hall, and the smelly laundry basket. Sehun looked at his 5 pairs standing next to the wall, chuckled. He had never had a big crush on shoes anyway. If he could wear slippers, he was happy. He did love his new ones  though !

Even though the apartment was magazine-pretty, Sehun could like a more earthy style. His mom always had lots of green plants, a baby-plant nursery in the kitchen’s windowsill, fresh flowers from the garden in every room, even the bathroom smelled of lilacs or jasmine, dried lavender during winter. He hummed along to random songs played at the radio while arranging the plants he had bought, fresh summer flowers in the living room, green plants in the windows. He replaced the plain, hotel-smelling white soaps and shampoo with his own favorites, coconut and tropical fruits, which he remembered  Junmyeon had loved too during their holiday, and finished everything off with a few scented candles to fill the air with the smell of sea breeze. Not perfect, but it added something, atmosphere perhaps. 

***

Sehun was in the middle of some important decisions on his little island when  Junmyeon rushed through the door. He had his business look still on, nodding to something and someone on his phone. Sehun hadn’t been on his feet faster if a ghost had jumped him and was awarded with a soundless kiss on his cheek before  Junmyeon rushed into their bedroom, phone glued to his ear. A bit hurt but not feeling like interrupting an important call, Sehun finished his game, stored away his precious controller and went to the kitchen to  prepare a cup of tea for each of them, it was too late for coffee he figured. 

Tea hadn’t even cooled down enough to drink when a more casually dressed  Junmyeon appeared in the doorframe, phone still in his hand, an apologetic look in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Sehunnie, I have promised to meet up with a few friends tonight. One friend from China is in town for this week only and he might have good news about expanding my company.” He took the cup Sehun offered, blew small waves on the surface of the steaming liquid and had a tiny sip, before quickly putting the cup down. “I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.” He stepped closer, squeezed Sehun’s waist and kissed him passionately. “And if you don’t stay up too late, you might enjoy what I have in mind pre-breakfast more!” 

Sehun grinned widely. “I won’t wait up then.” He pulled  Junmyeon close for a last kiss before the phone rang, once again, and his boyfriend backed out of Sehun’s arms and out the door with a small pout, already pressing the phone to his ear. 

***

All sweaty and content, a Sehun starfish rested on top of what was left of covers in their big bed. Sunlight barely sneaked through dark grey office-like blinds, and he allowed himself to sink down into elegant silk sheets, that were sticky and clammy and clung to his body. When everything felt too messy and damp, he peeled the silk off his back and turned his nose in the direction of the shower. 

Suds covered all of him soon enough and smelled of summer and coconut. It made him smile and dream of lazy mornings at Hawaii. Now Junmyeon would smell like he had done this summer and Sehun couldn’t wait to push his nose into soft black hair. 

Table was set and the smell of coffee made his stomach jump in excitement when he entered the kitchen a little later.  Junmyeon turned to meet him immediately, tread his fingers through Sehun’s damp hair. “Mmmmm! You smell of summer.” He leaned in and kissed Sehun’s cheek. “Thank you for the flowers. This place needed some colors.” 

Sehun poured himself a large cup of coffee and sat down by the table. “How is the rest of your week? Just as busy?” He filled his bowl with cereals and made a mental note to buy more food, so that they could have a proper breakfast at least. Junmyeon always knew the best place to order take out, but ingredients for breakfast and some snacks could be fine to have around. 

“Nothing more than usual. I have a few late meetings, promised to spend some more time with my friend from China, before he must return. Hey! Maybe you could come with me on Friday? I’ll make sure the reservation is for 6 and that we finish all the boring business chat before that.” 

Sehun sighed internally but smiled. He had known for a long time just how busy Junmyeon’s life was, he knew he had his business to take care of. He just wished... he wasn’t quite sure how to put it, maybe that  Junmyeon could want to spend more time at home, just them two. Sehun loved lazy mornings and slow dinners, a movie. This was all so new to both and it wasn’t like  Junmyeon could cancel all his plans just because he had moved in. That’s when an idea hit him. 

“I’ll love to come with you on Friday. You’ll have to promise me one thing though.” 

“Okay? Sure!” Junmyeon swallowed his final spoon of cereals and focused his gaze on Sehun, a curious wrinkle growing between his eyes. 

“Saturday is a date, on me. I will decide where and how.”

“All day?” 

“All day and after you will feel ready for another busy week.”

Junmyeon reached across the table and took Sehun’s hands in his. “I will try be better at the busy-thing. I'm not used to having more than work to focus on and Yixing suddenly showed up and...” He sighed. 

Sehun lifted one hand to his mouth and kissed  Junmyeon’s fingers, one by one. “We -kiss- will- kiss – figure –kiss –it – kiss- out – kiss” It made a man blush on top of his starched white shirt and Sehun smiled triumphantly. “Just remember, no plans this Saturday.” 

The body inside the stiff outfit relaxed and Sehun hushed him away. “Go do your work, handsome.”  Junmyeon grabbed his bag and kissed his man one more time. “Thank you!” His phone rang, and like that he was out the door. 

Sehun shook his head. How to make a busy man relax at home. Looked like his new shoes would come in handy today too. He had a plan, now he had to make it work. 

***

Luckily Sehun had some insight in his own shortcomings and before he destroyed either the wall or himself, he called one of his colleagues, fingers crossed that  Jongdae was free today. The tiny professor was a family man and the only one Sehun could think of, among his friends, that might actually knew how to put up new curtains. 

Sehun did the holding, Jongdae handled the screwdriver and a few hours later the two of them sat down with a cold drink, sharing stories about students and hopeless colleagues while delicate curtains created soft shadows around them. When he opened the windows, they fluttered playfully in the light breeze. 

Jongdae offered to stay for dinner and they ended up going out having pizza and did some more shopping. It was fascinating how many ideas  Jongdae came up with, dragging a slightly sleepy Sehun from store to store. They filled their bags with bedsheets and fluffy pillows, more flowers, candle lights and fruity drinks, even rocks. And when  Jongdae waved his goodbye and left Sehun on the pavement with way too much to carry, to his taste, it was with a number to another friend of  Jongdae in his pocket. 

***

Sinking down in his bed felt wonderful tonight. Freshly showered, soft cotton linen and big fluffy pillows surrounding him and when Junmyeon sneaked in behind him around midnight, he barely managed to puff out a “love you too” before he was out. 

They both woke up with a bang the following morning,  Junmyeon panicking for having overslept. While one rushed around the house to get ready, Sehun patiently waited in the kitchen, a cup of refreshing ginseng tea ready to go. “Your life sure is like a roller coaster!” He reached Junmyeon the perfectly temperate drink. “Don’t you ever feel like slowing down?” He stepped behind his boyfriend and firmly massaged his tense shoulders. Junmyeon relaxed under his touch, warmth from the drink recharging him from inside, Sehun’s loving touches grounding him. 

“Thank you.” He let out a long breath, rolled his neck. “I don’t think I slept this good since Hawaii.” 

Sehun smiled, bit his lip to not smile too wide. Instead he kissed the one he loved so much on the neck and curled his arms around his waist. “That’s wonderful to know.” He sniffed  Junmyeon’s soft hair and sighed happily. “You smell so good.”  Junmyeon pushed his hips back, let out a shaky breath when he felt the hard length in front of Sehun’s pants, then slowly turned in his arms. “Could you wait up for me tonight? I’ll try not to be as late as yesterday.” Sehun shuddered at the way  Junmyeon let his thigh slide in between his, whispered a breathy “Of course I will,” into his mouth. 

Junmyeon pulled lose and grabbed his phone, then went over to kiss Sehun once more. “You’re perfect. I can’t wait to get closer to you tonight.” He squished one of Sehun’s butt cheeks possessively and winked. Sehun checked his watch, there were just too many hours until tonight. 

***

Sitting on top of a tumble dryer, dangling his feet, regretting not bringing his switch with him, Sehun tried make time pass by scrolling the internet and playing braindead games. He created a playlist for Saturday, added songs he knew they both loved, songs that reminded him of late nights by the sea, drinks stuffed with too many parasols in crowded bars and making love between soft sheets as the sun was about to rise. 

He couldn’t help daydreaming about those happy days. Days that changed his life and he wanted them to change  Junmyeon’s life too. He didn’t want to change /him/ in any way, he was perfect, but working that much wasn’t good, always running from meeting to meeting, even time with friends at night was work. He deserved to have a loving home to come back to in the evening, a place to chill and recharge. 

Looking up pictures from the resort they stayed at in Hawaii gave him new ideas, so did a call to  Jongdae’s friend  Kyungsoo , and a long shopping list for Friday. 

***

There was no need to wait up. 

Junmyeon called around eight to apologize. His friends had insisted for him to come with him to an exclusive arrangement at a bar at the rooftop in one of the tallest skyscrapers in town. Of course, he couldn’t decline. To make it easier to get  everything done in time for Friday evening, they had hired him a room at the same hotel. 

Sehun held his breath and sunk his body into hot water, let the simmering suds hide him completely. He held his breath for as long as he could and then jerked off angrily, still having the feelings of blue balls from this morning. Then he wrapped his body in one of the new fluffy towels, loved how they all smelled of ocean, fresh, hopeful, and turned his focus to his garden and future possible harvest on his island until it was too late. 

He made sure he blew out all candles and closed the windows properly before going to bed. Having calmed down from the disappointment, he sent off a pair of “good night” and “I love you” messages before bed but didn’t get a reply. 

***

Junmyeon woke him up early the next morning, chatting away on facetime about his night. He was so eager, excited about all his new acquaintances, about new ideas and future possibilities. Sehun smiled his most encouraging smile, eyelids a bit heavy. 

“Where are you?” Junmyeon suddenly sounded confused. 

“I’m at home. Should I be anywhere else?” He looked around him, confused. 

“No, I don’t know, the bed didn’t seem familiar.” Sehun could tell a blush was creeping up his boyfriend’s  neck and enjoyed the way he chewed on one of his fingers. 

“Are you … I mean, you don’t have to worry about me running off or anything.” He let the covers drop down, revealing more skin, pushed his body up on the big new pillows, made sure  Junmyeon had a good view to his wide chest and long torso through the screen. 

“You’re such a tease”  Junmyeon’s voice was hoarse, so Sehun pushed the covers even lower. “I had such a magical night in the tub.” He let his free hand slide down his chest until it disappeared under linen.  Junmyeon cried. “I can’t wait until I see you tonight.” 

“And I’m excited for tomorrow.” Sehun pulled his covers back up and smiled warmly into his phone. “Just us two.”

They had a quiet moment, looking at each other through the phone, smiling, but then someone called for  Junmyeon and he hastily excused himself, wishing Sehun a good day. “I’ll send a car to pick you up at six. Dress nicely!” 

***

Kyungsoo’s shopping list was the longest Sehun had ever brought to a store. Of course, he was super thankful for the help and even more thankful about the busy chef having spent half an hour explaining what was on the list and where to find it. Their fridge was about as empty as it could be, except from a few energy drinks, a stack of water bottles and some milk. The cabinets held cereals and canned tuna, and that was pretty much it. Okay, he might had found a bottle of soy and some salt, but it wasn’t enough to impress Kyungsoo. 

Sehun felt lost as soon as his eyes landed on the fruit shelves. His list said coconut. Was he supposed to have the big green one, the brown hairy thing, the white chopped, the dried, grated? Why  were there so many options of coconut? 

He swallowed his pride and gave his new friend another call. Said friend might chuckled a bit at first, but he was kind enough to hang on and guide Sehun around the store. With  Kyungsoo explaining on the phone, he picked the right kind of rice and herbs, sausages, eggs, fruits and an impressive amount of what  Kyungsoo called / essentials in every household/. Yeah! Sehun had laughed at that. 

Luckily this kind new guy was going to be his private chef tomorrow, so at least food would be perfect. 

On his way home in the back seat of a Taxi his feet turned slightly cold. What if  Junmyeon disliked the idea of some stranger in his kitchen? What if this was the worst idea ever, what if he hated all the decorations? The driver called for his attention and while he paid for the drive, he mentally slapped himself. It wasn’t like he was going to propose, and it was his place too now. They were going to have a nice Hawaiian breakfast without flying out or struggle with jet lag, and a wonderful day. 

The little pep-talk  helped, and he breathed easier even if the bags were heavy. 

***

Junmyeon texted him several times during the day, asked him how his day was, what he was going to wear, told him to remember to close all windows, that the taxi was already paid for and the driver knew where to drop him off. He sent silly gifs and memes, added selfies from boring meetings and Sehun smiled every single time.  Junmyeon might work too much, but he was perfect. And when the driver opened his door in front of a huge, impressive building, letting Sehun step out of the car like a star to his gorgeous boyfriend waiting, any traces of previous annoyance dissolved. 

With a firm hand on the small of his back, Junmyeon guided Sehun in direction of his friends. “Sehun, this is Baekhyun, Jongin, Minseok and Yixing, my friends and business companions. My men, this is Sehun, my boyfriend.” 

“Good thing you cleared that up. I was thinking he was one of your new models.” The man called Baekhyun eyed him up and down, then winked and just like that any awkward silence was gone, and the night was on. Sehun loved every minute of it, finally having a wonderful night out with  Junmyeon . And Baekhyun soon felt like a new friend too, hanging off his arm half the night, constantly complimenting his physics and promising him a call about modelling when  Junmyeon obviously was “too busy fucking him to recognize obvious modelling potential”. 

***

It was a giggling couple who kicked off their shoes in the hall a little after midnight, Sehun close to carrying a very sleepy  Junmyeon . The poor guy had had a long week and even if tonight had been fun, Sehun could tell someone needed a good rest. 

Junmyeon clung to Sehun all the way from the hall and into their bathroom, one arm linked with Sehun, head resting on his shoulder while brushing his teeth, eyes closed. 

“Please don’t tell me I will have to hold your dick when you have to pee.” Sehun shook the other into life and for a moment it looked like  Junmyeon thought that could be comfortable solution. Sehun giggled and kissed the top of his head. “I won’t go away but peeing you will have to do by yourself.”

Finally, having finished all that had to be done, they crawled into bed together wearing nothing but their shorts. Sehun pulled covers up over them and  Junmyeon immediately crawled close, wrapped himself around Sehun like an octopus. Sehun inhaled and exhaled peacefully, felt the warm scent of a slightly tipsy and very tired  Junmyeon spread from his nose and out to every cell. It filled him with so much love. 

With slow movements, he lifted  Junmyeon’s chin in his hand, angled his head so he could dip down and kiss him one last time before they drifted off. Sehun fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Tomorrow were going to be another wonderful day. 

***

While  Junmyeon was still sound asleep, Sehun rolled quietly out of bed to make the first preparations. He opened the big windows to let in fresh air and a glimpse of sunlight, so that Junmyeon could wake up naturally from the light. He checked on the flowers and let the water kettle work while he freshened up quickly in the bathroom. 

Balancing two large mugs with  Junmyeon’s favorite tropical tea, Sehun tiptoed back into their room. The tea was still scolding hot and could need some more time to develop its rich flavors, so Sehun sat the tray down at his bedside table and crawled back into bed. 

Light, noises and the sweet smell, had  Junmyeon shift in bed. He rolled over on his back, pulling all the covers with him in the move, then stretched like a kitten in the sun. Sehun felt so much love in his chest, he couldn’t wait a minute longer. He hoovered over  Junmyeon , no touches, just looking, took in the beauty of his sleepy boyfriend. Then he dipped down to kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose and when he was sure  Junmyeon was awake and aware of him, he landed a kiss on his lips. 

Junmyeon kissed back, slid the tip of his tongue over Sehun’s pink lips and used his strong arms to pull the large body down on top of him. “Good morning.” Sehun breathed into  Junmyeon’s hair and rolled over on his side, still as close as he could to the other body. 

A pair of squinting eyes searched his and finally there was a glimpse of the dark, warm gaze. “I slept so wonderful tonight. I don’t think I ever slept like this at home and waking up with you today, it’s the best feeling.” 

“Really?” Sehun’s chest was about to burst. He felt proud, happy and loved. He was happy Junmyeon felt rested and happy, he was proud that his work with the bedroom had been successful, even if Junmyeon hadn’t noticed anything yet. 

“Yes! Our bed feels like the softest cotton and the light is comfortable and …" Junmyeon inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. “It smells like I’m on holiday.” Sehun had to bite his lip to not start explaining right away, this worked better than he had ever dreamt of. One kiss on Junmyeon’s lips turned into lots of kisses, down his neck, over collarbones and further down the firm chest. 

Sehun sat up a little to find a better position and suddenly  Junmyeon jumped him and rolled them both over, crawled up on top of Sehun, pinned him down. “You mister aren’t going anywhere.” Sehun hooked his long legs around  Junmyeon’s hips, used his size and strength and  wrestled them both back, so that he was seated on top. “Neither are you!” 

Junmyeon grabbed what he could reach of hair on the back of Sehun’s head, pulled him down and kissed him passionately. This time  Junmyeon let Sehun stay on top until sheets were damp, bodies sweaty and they both needed a shower. 

Sehun followed suit into the bathroom, not too close, but close enough to capture any reaction.  Junmyeon barely had his eyes open last night, now he walked into the wonderful tropical oasis Sehun had created.  Junmyeon stopped just inside the door, Sehun waited. He could pretty much see a question mark popping up from his head. Junmyeon didn’t turn to Sehun, but held out a hand, inviting Sehun with him. “Have you seen this? What happened?” 

They stepped onto a bamboo mat on the floor and Sehun finally walked closer and hugged his man, naked bodies pressed together. “Do you like it?” There were fluffy new towels on the bench, scented candles in different sizes made pretty  reflections in the mirror, making it look like they were the double amount. Green plants and pink orchids added colors. Dark, round stones placed in pretty stacks, finished off the look. 

“It’s beautiful.”  Junmyeon opened the door to the shower and pulled Sehun with him. “I have so many questions!” He shook his head a little but closed his eyes and rolled his neck when warm water hit his head. “We have all day.” Sehun reached for the coconut shampoo, squirted a generous amount into his hand and started massaging it into  Junmyeon’s scalp. “Does this feel okay?”  Junmyeon relaxed his shoulders even more and hummed satisfied. 

***

Their tea was cold when they headed back to the bedroom to get dressed, it still smelled of tropical fruits in the room though, and that had been the main purpose of it anyway. Soft light filled the room and Sehun jumped a little when  Junmyeon suddenly started  laughing . They had barely closed the door, towels still wrapped around their waist, and  Junmyeon bubbled over from laughter. 

“What’s going on?” Sehun asked, slightly confused, but amused.  Junmyeon’s laughter always made him happy.  Junmyeon stretched out both arms and started spinning around in the middle of the room, still laughing, until his towel dropped to the floor and he was too dizzy to go on. Sehun jumped over to grab him by his hips. “Easy there!” Now he laughed too. High pitched laughter filled the room until they both could catch their breath. 

“What did you do? When did all of this happen?”  Junmyeon spun around in Sehun’s arms, pointing around the room, at the linen curtains hanging from the roof, flowers, beautiful cotton covers, pillows, mugs of tea, cold but still. Sehun walked over to one of the windows and pulled the curtains to the side. “You said I could change them. This feels softer.” 

“This feels like Hawaii. Everything is so light and soft. My interior designer would faith.” He laughed and shook his head. Sehun narrowed his eyes, tensed up a bit. “I love it so much. This feels like a home, a place to relax and recharge. They just made it look like a magazine.”  Junmyeon dumped down on top of pillows and soft sheets. “I never loved those silk sheets anyway. They were clingy and …" He let his hands slide over soft pastel colored sheets. “I like these, I like cotton.” 

Sehun smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” He grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from his cabinet and threw a pair of underwear  Junmyeon’s way. The man was still enjoying the soft bed. “Now, get dressed so I can call  Kyungsoo .” 

Junmyeon lifted his head, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Who’s Kyungsoo?” 

“Ahh! He’s our chef for today. What would you want for breakfast by the way? Bacon and pineapple  omelet or fried rice with eggs?” 

Junmyeon pulled on his underwear and stared up at Sehun. “Our what?” Sehun walked over and took  Junmyeon’s face in his hands, kissed his lips quickly. “Just pick one” He smiled encouraging. 

“Fried rice with eggs sounds perfect.”  Junmyeon still looked rather confused. “ Excellent choice, our Hawaiian friends would approve.” 

It seemed as if all the pieces that had been spinning around this morning, finally added up in Junmyeon’s head and he grabbed Sehun’s arm. “Are you for real?” 

Sehun felt proud as a peacock, straightened his back, cleared his voice. “This is a gift for you, for us. I wanted this place to be a place for you, us...” He pointed at  both , “a place for us to relax after long days at work, and Hawaii is a beautiful memory to both of us.” His phone dinged. “ Kyungsoo will be over in fifteen minutes. He will cook us breakfast and later, dinner. This is our day and we can spend it just the way we want.” 

Junmyeon stared at him, eyes glossy. “When? How?” 

Sehun dropped his phone in a chair and walked over to the bed, sat down next to  Junmyeon , took his hands and leaned his head on his shoulder. “While you were busy with work and friends. And I had some help from a  colleague .” 

He could tell  Junmyeon was touched from the way he squeezed his hands and stayed quiet for long time. 

“Thank you. It’s really thoughtful.” He paused again before he sat up straight and turned to look at Sehun. “I’m sorry I was so busy going on with my regular life. Thank you for doing this. I will be better.” He leaned over Sehun until both fell over on the bed, sneaked one hand under Sehun’s shirt, let it slide over soft and firm abs. “How long until that Soo-Chef arrives?” 

Sehun shook him off and kissed him swiftly between giggles. “Ten minutes, don’t even think about it.”

***

Kyungsoo insisted on doing the dishes before leaving for another job, then p romised to be back in time for dinner. Both  Junmyeon and Sehun leaned back in their chairs, stomach full and heart happy. 

“What’s next?” Junmyeon had this dreamy look on his face, peaceful and more beautiful than ever. “Now we are going to get some air. It’s a beautiful day.”    
“Am I allowed to buy you ice cream?” Junmyeon looked at his boyfriend hopefully. 

“If it’s chocolate” 

Junmyeon nodded. “And then, am I allowed to know our plans?” 

Sehun’s gaze darkened, a soft blush spread up his neck. “And then, when we’re home, let’s love” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beautiful mods for running this fest and always being the sweetest.  
> I also want to say thank you to my beautiful support-kitten, who always makes me feel loved. You made me believe in soft.<3


End file.
